Panty Snatchin'
by bonedadddy
Summary: RPF- Dianna Agron goes on a panty raid while on tour. This is how it went down. Nayanna Rivergron. Read, enjoy, and review!


**Just something I wanted to write after Naya's comment about Dianna turning into a panty snatcher on tour. This is going to account Dianna's panty raid. Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights they would be sleeping in a hotel room and not in a bunk bed on a bus. Show number "who can even remember at this point" finished and the entire cast and dancers and other members of the production were spread throughout the hotel that they pretty much took over.<p>

Dianna was sitting in a hotel room with Naya, Heather, Kevin and Lexy (who was currently curled against her with her head tucked under her chin so that Dianna could smell her shampoo.) No one was paying attention to the two of them and even if they were, it wouldn't be anything they weren't used to seeing.

Naya and Kevin were both leaning against the headboard, eyes fixated on the computer screen resting on Kevin's lap and Heather was tiredly staring at some late night TV show from the foot of the bed.

It went on like this for another hour and by the time someone was yawning every 30 seconds, Kevin shut his laptop and Heather turned off the TV.

"Definitely time for bed," Kevin said as he got off the bed and tucked his computer under his arm. "See you all in the morning," he half-said-half-yawned as he left the room.

Instantly Heather filled his empty space next to Naya as Dianna watched with envy.

"I'm gonna take a really hot bath then hit the hay," Naya said, and Dianna saw the small smirk she flashed Heather.

"Stay with me tonight?" Lexy's ever-red lips purred into Dianna's ear quietly as Heather and Naya got up and grabbed their bags.

"Not tonight," she muttered as she loosened herself from the girls grip and moved towards the door. "You can have this room, Lexy," Dianna said as she followed the other two girls out the hotel room, her hazel eyes trained on the curve of Naya's ass through her black leggings.

The blond and the brunette shared another knowing glance as they all said their goodnights and Dianna watched as they walked into two separate rooms. She bit her lip and grinned.

She had a plan.

* * *

><p>Back in her own hotel room, Dianna took a quick shower and rubbed her entire body down with lotion, the lotion Naya always commented on how great it smells. She dried her hair and threw on a pair of underwear and a big t-shirt. It had been 45 minutes since they had all separated and Dianna hoped she wasn't too late.<p>

After she quietly stepped out of her room, she padded down the hallway towards the door Heather had went into. She pressed her ear against the wood and listened for any sounds. It was silent and she was about to go back to her room defeated until she head Heather's phone ring from inside. The tune played out to the end and Dianna knew that Heather must have fallen asleep because she recognized it as the ring tone the dancer had specifically for Naya.

With renewed confidence, Dianna made her way to Naya's room.

She wasn't surprised to find it unlocked as she twisted the doorknob. She knew how Heather had the habit of sneaking into Naya's room late at night. Of course Naya would leave it open tonight, expecting her. If anything it only made Dianna want Naya more.

She stepped inside the dark room and locked the door behind her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she made out the bed and the girl laying in it, her back facing the blond. It took her three steps to reach the bed and pull back the blankets to get in.

When she brought her arm around Naya's waist she bit her lip when she realized the other girl was completely naked.

"Mmm, Heather. I knew you'd come, baby," she moaned out and Dianna began to place wet kisses across her shoulder blade, not bothering to correct her.

Her hand roamed across her tan, tight stomach and up to her full breasts. Dianna couldn't help but bite down on her bottom lip hard when she heard Naya let out a sexy sigh. She cupped them and pinched her nipples, feeling them harden under her touch. It was amazing as she always imagined it would be.

"Baby," Naya whimpered as the blond pinched harder. Dianna lifted her leg and pushed her thigh against the smoothness of Naya's ass. She wanted to feel all of her. But before she could figure how to explain not being Heather, Naya was flipping over to face her.

Thankfully it was dark and Naya was moving quickly because she kissed Dianna all the same, hard and wet and deep. It was the best kiss Dianna ever had. But it didn't take Naya long to figure out it wasn't Heather's lips she was tasting. The kiss slowed to a stop and Naya pulled her face away.

Dark eyes met hazel and Naya gasped quietly.

"Dianna? You're not Heather what- how- what are you doing?" she managed to sputter out all the while scooting away from the blond and drawing the sheets over her chest.

"Please," Dianna husked out closing the space between them quickly. "Just shut up." She lurched forward and grabbed Naya's face, pulling her quickly into her and pushing their lips together greedily. It didn't take long for Naya to press her naked body against Dianna again and kiss her back.


End file.
